Starting Over
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora was a soldier trying to make a future. Felix was a handy man trying to run his family's restaurant. Trying to forget his past and when these two unlikely people meet. They help each other start over.
1. Welcome to Niceland

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Starting Over

Chapter 1: Welcome to Niceland

"Niceland, population 300," said a voice. A young woman at least 27 sat in her camouflage jeep stared at the massive billboard. The billboard showed a massive sun with green trees and wildflowers. A young woman was holding a baby standing next to a man a year or two older. Obviously this was a picture of a husband and wife and child. In the background was a park with other happy children and their parents. Dogs playing with their owners and everyone looking happy, in white paint were the words: _Niceland, where anything is possible._

A tear fell from her face as she whispered, "I sure hope that is true". Putting her jeep back in drive she drove past the sign and entered the town. The wind blew through her short blonde hair. She looked at the houses made of pure brick and saw families that looked like the people on the bill board. A kid on a skate board walking his dog and in the front yard was two little girls playing tea party. Some folks saw the new arrival but just looked the other way. Either they didn't want to seem rude or look curious. The woman ignored their curious faces and came to a small house.

A woman with a stout figure and pretty features stood before the house. Wearing a sharp black suit and had her hair pulled back in a bun. Her skin looked rough but she had a nice smile. The woman had big brown eyes with glasses that made them look bigger. The jeep pulled into the drive and the other woman got out. Some men from afar stopped dead in their tracks. With good reasons for the business woman smiled a knowing smile. Stepping out of the jeep was a woman at least 27 with short blonde hair that her bangs covered her eyes barely. Speaking of her eyes they were icy blue and had some small dimples on her cheeks. Now her body was well built and looked athletic. The woman was about six foot wearing a white tank top and tight blue jeans completing her hips and legs. Black boots not high heeled but had a flat heel.

"Ah good right on time, hello my name is Mrs. Blaine, Emma Blaine," the stout woman said shaking the other woman's hand.

"Please to meet you," the woman said.

"Okay I know we talked over the phone Ms. um Calhoun right?" Mrs., Blaine asked.

"Yes, ma'am Tamora Calhoun," the woman said gently but firmly.

"Okay, now I already have the papers we just need to look over the house and if you still like it just sign and the house is yours," she said. Tamora saw the outside of her new house. It was a one story with a solid roof. Had white brick with black outlines around the windows, the grass needed trimming but she could take care of that. The door was a dark gray color and had an old fashioned door knocker that resembled a gargoyle. Now the walkway was pure cement as was the steps. Her new mailbox was black and on the right corner or her house was the number 122.

"Okay," Tamora said. They walked into the house and the inside was nice. The kitchen was small with a gray sink and white counter tops. The fridge was white too and clean. Her cabinets were made from wood and in the back of the kitchen was a washing room. It had a gray washer, and dryer with a shelf above them; to make room for towels or detergents.

"The washer and dryer work perfectly and the cabinets are made from real wood. All appliance are up to code, and spacey enough for a single girl. Now the living room," said Mrs. Blaine. The living room was painted a deep brown that looked like honey. A ceiling fan was on the ceiling and the floor was made of a lighter brown wood. Tamora tapped the floor and it was solid. "Big enough for a big screen and maybe to have a special fellow over," Mrs. Blaine said winking. Tamora remained silent and the tour continued. The bathroom was painted a light silver and a small bath tub with a shower. Her sink was pearly white with a round mirror that had a swirly decision around it.

"I think I seen enough it is everything you described I want it," Tamora noticed. She paid in cash and Mrs. Blaine smiled.

"So, glad you decided to move to Niceland it is really a perfect place for new beginnings and fresh starts," Mrs. Blaine. A honking noise came telling Tamora that the movers were here. She signed the last bit of paperwork and walked Mrs. Blaine out the door. "Oh before I forget, in case anything breaks down I know this guy who is a master of fixing things. If he fixes something it will stay fixed," she said handing Tamora a card. She looked at the card and read out loud what is said.

"Felix Fix-it, if it breaks I can fix-it," she said. "Is that really his name?" she asked laughing.

"I know it sounds silly but yes that is his name. Felix is a really nice guy, well enjoy your house and call if you need anything," Mrs. Blaine said. Tamora nodded and watched as Mrs. Blaine got in her car and drove away. The movers came in and moved her furniture which wasn't much. A small coffee table, a cabinet for her clothes, a bed, and her TV, and her computer desk. Her TV wasn't a big screen but big enough for her. On the far right she sat up her computer and told the men to place her bed by the window. And her cabinet was placed by the closet. Her boxes were placed in the living room and soon the truck was empty. She paid them and they left her alone to unpack.

Tamora began making a list of things she needed. She was a plan a head type of person and already stacked up on dish soap, detergent, toilet paper and other necessities. Still she would have to go grocery store shopping tomorrow. Still she unpacked her things starting with her clothes. The first piece of clothing was mainly her shirts which ranged from blue to black tank tops. Some had sleeves but not many. Her jeans went in the cabinet. Finally her hands touched her old army uniform. A frown formed for she was 18 fresh out of high school and joined the army and did her service and quit when she was 26. She placed her uniform in the back of her closet. The second item made her hands tremble.

It was a white wedding dress, it was a simple design and it would still fit her. Tears flowed from her eyes as she placed the dress with her uniform. She began hanging up her medals from her days in the army, feeling a bit better till she found it. It was her being in the arms of a man a few inches taller than her. He was built with brown hair and eyes. His skin was a light peach but had a kind smile. The man was holding her in a protective embrace and she had her arms around his neck. She wore the happiest smile as her head rested on his chest.

Tamora again felt her tears and hid the picture in the closet. She went into her bathroom placing her stuff beneath the cabinet, trying to forget about him. In the living room was a picture of her parents. Her mother had blonde hair but longer with green eyes. Had dimples and a sweet smile, and her father had blue eyes but black hair with a built figure. He too was a soldier for being in the army ran in Tamora's family. Sadly to say he died when she was just a baby. Then when she turned 18 her mother died from cancer when she was 20. She had no other relatives and it saddened her but now she had a chance to start over.

A rumbling noise in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since this afternoon. "Let's see if they have any good places to eat," she said. Her paranoia of her days in the army made her take a gun with her. It was licensed of course and she hid it under her coat. Where it wouldn't scare people but she could draw it out real quick if need be. But her training would be enough to fend off any attacker. Instead of driving her jeep she began to walk down the street. The sun was about to seezz and it did look quite beautiful. Just then she smelled a wonderful smell of hamburgers and fries. "Wow, who would have thought hamburgers would smell so good," she said. Taking a look at the place the smell came from. It was a wooden building that looked like a barn. Windows that looked like triangles and flowers were growing near the windows closer to the doors. The doors looked like bar doors from the old west movies, but did close completely. Tamora saw in neon blue lights the name of the place. "_Fix-It Ranch Restaurant,_ well this place looks interesting let's see if their hamburgers taste as good as they smell," she said and walked into the restaurant.

Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter and please review.


	2. The Fix-Its

Chapter 2: The Fix-Its

Tamora walked into the restaurant. A bar was on the far right where a burly man at least in his early 60's stood. The man had no hair but had a small gray beard with deep green eyes. His hands had callous and looked dark and rough. Little booths were along the edges and the main floor was a dance floor. A huge stage was in the dead center and Tamora seemed drawn to the music. One guy about six five with dark skin and black hair with blue eyes was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt and tight jeans with brown boots. A girl that had a surfer's body with long reddish blonde hair and hazel eyes was playing the drums. She wore a red tank top and blue jeans with high heeled brown boots. Tamora saw another person playing a guitar but couldn't get a good enough glimpse. So, she just stood where she was and listened to the music.

_Well the well went dry and the cow did too  
And daddy didn't know what to do  
The banker came by the house one day  
He said he's gonna take the farm away  
Then mama came up with a plan  
My brother and me started up a band  
My sister put a sign on the roof  
And daddy bought a case of 90 proof_

The singer had a great deep voice and was swinging his hips. He had an award winning grin making the girls swoon. While the men kept whistling at the blonde on stage. Yet, the man and woman ignored the whistling and continued the song.

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch  
They're parking cars in the old bean patch  
There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed  
Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch__  
_

Tamora saw men and women of all ages dancing to the song. Some men were swinging there girls around. She to her utter shock saw two girls kissing as well as some men. A dark skinned girl was twirling with a light skinned boy. "Wow I guess the sign was right all things are possible," Tamora whispered. Normally she never stuff like this in a small town people were so high in their religious ways but this place seemed different. Everyone was having a good time and Tamora smiled as she listened to more of the song.

_Now the only thing that we raise is cane  
You don't need the sun or rain  
Just neon lights and some ice cold beer  
Keeps everything green around here  
Mama takes the cash at the door  
My brother and me keep 'em out on the floor  
My sister sets them up at the bar  
And daddy kicks back with a big cigar _

Tamora's stomach growled again reminding her of why she was here. "Oh right I guess I seat myself," Tamora said. She slid into a booth where a young girl came up to her. She looked at least 25 with short brown hair with bangs neatly above her hazel eyes. They were held back by a butterfly hair clip and the girl had a pale complexion. The girl looked about five foot five with a small belly but a trim figure. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt that went past her knees and wore brown sandals.

"Welcome to the Fix-It Ranch I am Megan, what can I get you?" asked the girl with a cheerful voice.

"Um an ice tea no lemon," Tamora said. Megan put down her order and Tamora said, "I need some time to look it over".

"Of course ma'am I will be right back with your tea. But if you want my opinion get the loaded burger our chef broils the meat and stuffs it with jalapenos, cheese, onion, pickles it is really good," Megan said smiling.

"I will think about it," Tamora said. She looked over the menu just as the song ended.

_Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch  
They're parking cars in the old bean patch  
There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed  
Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch_

Well we gave all the cows away  
Now the only horns around here today  
Are the ones up on the grill  
Of a genuine '59 Coupe Deville

Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch  
They're parking cars in the old bean patch  
There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed  
Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch

Now we call it the Cadillac Ranch  
They're parking cars in the old bean patch  
There's a bar in the barn and the place stays packed  
Till the cows come home at Cadillac Ranch

"Alright folks we will take a little break and we will be back. So, why don't you nice folks sit on down for a minute and order something to drink. And don't forget to tip the waitress and waiters," he said winking. He jumped on down and went to the bar and his eyes spotted Tamora. "Why hello beautiful, haven't seen you around here before," he said walking up to Tamora.

"I am new in town," she said flatly not wanting to be bothered.

"Well maybe you need is a friend," he said winking.

Tamora was about to tell him to go away when a voice called out, "Bobby!" Tamora and the man named Bobby turned to see another man standing behind Bobby. The man was five foot with brown hair and big blue eyes. Some muscle with a peach complexion. He wore a blue shirt with jeans, and brown boots. But he had a blue ball cap on his head. "Why don't you leave the nice lady alone, she looks like she doesn't want to be bothered," said the other man folding his arms looking serious.

"Ah shucks Felix, I wasn't being fresh just trying to be friendly," Bobby said shuffling his feet.

"Well why don't you go be friendly to booth number five by getting them some drinks," Felix said.

"Yes bro whatever you say boss," Bobby said with a smirk. Then turned to Tamora and smiled. "Sorry ma'am I was just trying to be friendly hope I didn't bother you," With another wink he walked over to booth five.

"Sorry about my brother, he is a bit flirty but he is harmless," Felix said.

"Well thanks anyway I didn't come here to get hit on," Tamora said firmly but gently.

"I can understand that," Felix said. "Say, not meaning to be nosy but are you new around here for I never seen you before," he said softly.

She smiled and said, "Yeah I just moved here today. Came here to well start over and grab a bite to eat".

"Well Niceland is the perfect place to start over, it is full of nice people," Felix said.

"Also very accepting," Tamora said motioning to two girls kissing.

"Yeah we try not to judge for there is only one judge, but I won't get all religious on ya for I am not a preacher. But if you want some friendly advice I recommend making friends. If it wasn't for my friends and family well let's just say I would be back in a dark place. And as for something to eat I recommend the stuffed burgers they are really good," Felix said. Tamora smiled this little guy was pretty cute and seemed nice. "Oh shucks where are my manners I didn't ask your name. My name is Felix," he said holding out his hand.

"Tamora, Tamora Calhoun," she said shaking his hand.

"Wow that is a pretty name," he said smiling. Just then an elderly woman with gray hair with blue eyes called from the kitchen door.

"Felix," she called.

"Yes, ma'am" Felix said addressing the woman.

"The faucet is broke again we need you to fix it," she said.

"Okay mom I am coming, nice meeting you Ms. Tamora enjoy your dinner," Felix said hurrying off to the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you too Felix," Tamora said waving. _Wow he seemed really nice and sort of cute. Maybe I will like living here after all,_ Tamora thought with a grin.

"So, what can I get you to eat ma'am?" Megan asked returning with her drink.

"I will have the stuffed hamburger with fries please," Tamora said smiling and soon ate her meal in peace her mind still on Felix and wondering if they were more nice people like him around.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Family Business

Chapter Three: Family Business

"Well another day another dollar," said Bobby placing the dish in the cabinet.

"Man we rocked them tonight," Kelly, the drummer on the stage said grinning.

"I could barely keep up with all the customers," said Megan wiping the sweat of her brow.

"Good job kids, good job," said the burly man that was the bartender.

"Thanks Dad," Kelly said.

"Thanks Uncle Jim," both Megan and Bobby said.

"Hey guys so how did people like my food?" asked a man about in his early 30's with shaggy brown hair. He had a very muscular body with huge hands and deep brown eyes. Plus he was about seven feet tall wearing a red shirt with overalls and black boots.

"Just fine son," Uncle Jim said.

"Oh yes dear you did great as always," said an elder woman. She had long brown hair with hazel eyes and looked like an older version of Kelly but was plumper.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad," Ralph said bashfully. Just then a tiny eight year old with black hair in pigtails with a caramel skin and big blue eyes appeared wearing a blue t-shirt, green jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"Hey Dad I finished helping Kurt with wiping off the booths. Can we go on home now?" the girl asked looking up at Ralph.

"Sure Vanellope honey, I'll take you home for you got school tomorrow. Bye guys see you all at eight," he said waving goodbye. Vanellope climbed on his back and headed out the door.

"Well I better be getting home too. Kurt dear let's get home I am sure little Anna is asleep," Megan said.

"Coming dear," said Kurt and when he appeared he was tall fellow with a scrawny build. He had a little muscle but not much with jet black hair and green eyes. He took off his waiter apron and escorted Megan outside.

"Well come on Mama, let's head on home," Jim told his wife.

"Oh you," she giggled. Just then Felix showed up looking tired.

"Bye Uncle Jim, bye Aunt Scarlet," he said.

"Bye Felix dear, try not to stay up too late," Scarlett said.

"Yeah you will work yourself to death if you don't get any sleep," Uncle Jim warned. They left and Kelly joined them.

"Well I guess I will see you at home, eh bro? But man did you see that blonde lady that came in. Oh boy was she a fox meow," Bobby said nudging Felix's ribs.

"Yeah she was pretty and her name was Tamora," Felix said.

"Oh big bro still got some game. You got her name please tell me you got her digits?" Bobby asked his grin growing wider.

"No I didn't Mom called for the faucet needed fixing so I ran off to fix it," Felix said frowning.

"Man bro you are still hiding from the ladies," Bobby said now frowning.

"Don't start with me Bobby," Felix said firmly.

"I won't all I am saying is not every girl will be like," Bobby began.

"Please don't say her name!" Felix cried. His face was full of pain and sadness.

"Okay, okay my bad but not every girl will be like her," Bobby said.

"Yeah well maybe but right now my main goal is to run this restaurant and the fixing business. So, please leave my love life alone until I am ready to deal with it," Felix said firmly.

"Fine but if you don't start dating till you are 30 I am sorry bro you may be my older brother but I will hook you up with someone like it or not," Bobby said grinning like the devil.

Felix rolled his eyes and said, "Fine fair enough and you have been talking to Kelly again?"

"Hey our little cousin knows some nice girls, just tell her and she would gladly hook you up," Bobby said. "Well night Felix see you tomorrow," Bobby said grabbing his jacket. Felix was all alone in the kitchen now and he walked to his office. Normally his mom would be in here going over the bills but she wanted to make sure all the doors were secured. A few business have had unexpected break in's and so far their restaurant hasn't been robbed but they weren't taking any chances. Looking over the papers he still couldn't believe his dad the first Felix created this place from the ground up. His dad and mom made this place from a fast food joint to the money making place it was now. All his relatives have helped.

Some were waiters and performer, his uncle was the main bartender, and Ralph was the head cook. Everyone helped in any way they could. Yet, today his mind was not on work but on Tamora. She was so beautiful and had amazing eyes. When he saw her it was like the first time he fell in love. Opening up the main drawer he pulled out an old picture. It showed a woman a few inches taller than him with short black hair, pale skin, with blue eyes. Wearing a pink dress with her arms wrapped around his neck. They both looked so happy and then his hands found the box. It was a small black velvet box with a gold engagement ring. He had it in the box for about two years now as a reminder of how love can hurt you.

Tears fell from his face as he shut the box and pushed the picture back in the drawer. "No, don't cry don't let her still have this power over you. You can move on you can," he whispered by the tears refused to stop.

"Felix dear, a young lady needs her faucet fixed. She lives on Oak Street number 122," his mom said from the other room.

Felix wiped his tears away and put his mask back on. "Sure Mom I am leaving now, tell her I will be there in about ten minutes," Felix said. He grabbed his father's tools for his dad also founded the Fix-It Handy Man Company. That was another source of income that kept the Fix-It Ranch alive. It was a cool night and he hopped into his truck and drove down to Oak Street. "I haven't been down here in a while. Okay let's see number 122 Oak Street, ah here it is," Felix said. He walked up the cement steps and rang the doorbell. A few minutes went by and the owner of the house opened the door.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. Felix went white with shock for standing in the doorway was Tamora Calhoun.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. House Call

Chapter 4: House Call

_A few hours earlier_

"Wow that stuffed burger was delicious. Well Tamora, I think we have a new place to eat. Good music, reasonable prices, excellent service, and not to mention friendly people," Tamora said to herself. A smile graced her lips it seemed to be the first time she actually smiled. It was getting dark and she made her way home. The night air felt so good and relaxing. Opening her door she decided to take a shower. Grabbing her clothes she began to head to the bathroom. Her faucet sink in her bathroom began to drip and suddenly it splashed everywhere. "Oh man!" she cried and tried turning the water off and it seemed to work. But to her dismay there was a mess of water on the floor. She headed to the laundry room to grab some towels and cover the floor with them. "Where did I put that card for that handy man company? Oh, never mind I remember the number," Tamora grumbled her good mood now diminished.

She grabbed her phone and called the number. A dial tone came on and within a few minutes a voice came on. "Hello Fix-It Company, this is Jane speaking. How may I service you?" asked a woman's voice. The voice sounded elderly and almost familiar but Tamora couldn't place the voice anywhere.

"Yes, hello my name is Tamora Calhoun, my faucet is broken and I need it repaired immediately," she said trying to be polite.

"Of course dear, just tell me your address and I will send someone over," Jane said calmly.

"I live on 122 Oak Street," Tamora said sighing.

"Okay dear someone will be arriving within ten minutes," Jane said.

"Thank you," Tamora said.

"Anytime dear and have a wonderful night," Jane said and the line went dead. Tamora just hung up the phone and waited on the couch. Sure enough within ten minutes the doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door and was shocked at who was on the other side of the door.

_Present time_

"Uh hi Tamora I mean Ms. Calhoun. I heard you needed a faucet fixed," Felix said nervously.

"Wait a minute I thought you worked at a restaurant?" Tamora asked suspiciously.

"Oh I do ma'am but you see that is one of my family's business the other business is my Daddy's Handy Man Company," Felix explained.

"Of course the card I remember now it said Fix-It Handy Man Company and the restaurant was called the Fix-It Ranch," Tamora said feeling foolish. "That explains a lot," she added.

"Glad we have that established now may I please come in?" Felix asked reminding her of why he was here.

"Oh sure please do come in," Tamora said stepping aside so he could enter. She now noticed that he only came up to her waist for she was sitting down the first time she saw him.

"So, where is this leaky faucet of yours?" he asked looking around. "By the way nice place when did you move in if you mind me asking?" Felix said blushing a bit. At the same time he was scolding himself for being nosy.

"It is fine I moved here today," Tamora explained.

"Wow you unpacked quickly," Felix said.

"Uh thanks anyway here is the faucet, sorry about the mess there was water everywhere," she said.

"It is okay," he said and got down on his knees, holding a flashlight and looked at the faucet. "Oh here is the problem ma'am, your seal wore off. No wonder it was exploding on you. Here let me go out to my truck and I will get some more seal for you and it will be right as rain," he said grinning. He went outside and Tamora saw a blue pickup truck parked behind her jeep. Felix came back with some stuff for her faucet and the seal was in place. "There that should hold her," he said. Tamora turned on the water and the faucet was working perfectly once again.

"Thanks Felix I mean Mr. Fix-It," Tamora said smiling.

"You can just call me Felix, Mr. Fix-It was my dad," Felix said blushing a bit more. After the faucet was fixed Felix offered to help clean up the mess. Which Tamora was about to refuse but accepted for it was a mess. With Felix's help it was done within minutes.

_He is really cute when he blushes,_ Tamora thought. _Whoa Calhoun, where did that come from? Brad died just a year ago and you are already looking at other men. Knock it off Felix is just being nice let's not make a big deal out of how cute he is when he blushes shoot I thought it again,_ Tamora's mind scolded her.

_Wow her eyes are so beautiful, like sapphires, whoa Felix no, no you are not doing this to yourself. Tamora uh Ms. Calhoun just needs her faucet fixed not to be hit on. Besides she probably doesn't even like you and remember the last time you fell in love. No, don't be stupid she is not nor would she ever be interested in a pipsqueak like you,_ his mind told him. Felix looked around trying desperately to change the moment. His eyes landed on a picture of two people. "Hey these people look nice," he said.

"Oh that is my dad and mom. My dad was a soldier and my mom was a school teacher," Tamora said proudly.

"Really my dad was a common handy man and my mom worked at a bakery. So, was being in the army big in your family? I noticed a few medals along the other wall," he said softly.

"Well if you want to stay for a cup of coffee, I could tell you if you are interested?" Tamora said.

"Uh I don't know I mean I am working, it may not be professional," Felix said rubbing the back of his head.

"Easy shorty, I am asking if you want some coffee, not to sleep with me," Tamora said in a joking voice. Felix's eyes widened and he was now a crimson color. "That was a joke supposed to laugh," she said biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Right well I guess one cup wouldn't hurt," he said. He sat down and she did too drinking some hot coffee. He added some cream and sugar to his. "So, you were an army brat I am guessing," Felix asked.

"Not really my dad died when I was a baby and my mom died of cancer when I was 20 and I have no other family," Tamora said frowning.

"Geez that is tough, my dad died about two years ago of a heart attack," Felix said.

"Sorry to hear that," Tamora said frowning.

"So, what made you want to join the army?" he asked.

"Well mostly it was because I wanted to be a hero like my dad. So, I enlisted when I was 18 trained for many years and I became a Sargent by the time I was 23. Then for a few years I quit and decided to make a new life for me. I heard some nice things about this place figured it was a good place to start over," Tamora said. She had no idea why she was spilling her guts like this. I mean it took some of her men years before they knew she even had a Mom that died of cancer. In the army she was silent, calculated, and didn't get distracted. But just being with Felix made it easy to talk for maybe it was his easy going nature. "Okay tell me some things about you," Tamora said.

"Alright I grew up here my whole life. I have a younger brother; you met him named Bobby and a baby sister named Megan. She is married to my brother in-law Kurt and has a five month old girl named Anna. I have an older cousin named Ralph, well technically he was adopted but he is my cousin I don't care what anyone says. He is single but adopted a little girl my well she is my cousin but she calls me Uncle Felix so I say she is my niece. Her name is Vanellope and I have another cousin a baby cousin named Kelly. She is single and loving it. I have my mother, you heard her over the phone, and my aunt and uncle. And we all work at the family restaurant and I run my dad's handy man company," Felix said.

"Wow seems you have a lot on your plate," Tamora said politely.

"Yeah my family can be a bit crazy but I wouldn't trade them for anything. They got me through some very dark times," Felix said. Just then he looked at his watch and said, "Oh shoot I have to go sorry but it is really getting late and I have to open the restaurant tomorrow. Sorry for keeping you up so late, have a good night Ms. Calhoun and if your faucet gets broken again just call me or come by the restaurant," Felix said grabbing his stuff and headed out the door.

"Bye Felix drive safe," Tamora said waving. He waved back and jumped in his truck and soon drove away. She smiled and shook her head as she said, "What a goof but he was sweet to help me clean up the bathroom". Then she closed and locked her door and took her intended shower and soon drifted off to a for once peaceful sleep.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Business Offer

Chapter 5: A Business Offer

"So, Felix heard you got some girlie action a week ago, nice one bro," Bobby said grinning wickedly.

"Shut up Bobby, I just went to a woman's house fixed her bathroom faucet and I left end of story," Felix said firmly. He began checking the instruments and the stage to make sure everything was in order.

"Then how come you got home so late hmmm?" Bobby asked folding his arms. Felix blushed a bit but contained his composure. Before he could speak however Kelly came in getting the booths ready for customers.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just Felix here got a call from a lady and went to her house to fix a faucet and came back home real late," Bobby said.

"Felix you dog finally got some action high five cuz," Kelly exclaimed holding out her palm so Felix could slap it.

"Will you two be quiet I didn't get any action and I won't till I get married! If you two must know her bathroom was a mess for water was everywhere. I was being nice and helped her clean it up. Then she wanted to thank me by giving me a cup of coffee and we just talked a little. When I saw the time I hurried on home. Nothing happened," Felix said firmly glaring at both Kelly and Bobby. They frowned not because Felix snapped at them but because he hadn't been on a date in nearly two years. Both Bobby and Kelly were starting to get worried about him.

"Felix just answer me one question. Was is that blonde girl, Tamora right?" Bobby asked. Felix went a bit red from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, okay I was at her house but nothing happened," he said. "Any more questions?" he asked them now calming down a bit.

"No," they said together.

"Good then Kelly finish the booths and Bobby get started by making sure we have enough supplies and see where Kurt is at. We open the restaurant in 20 minutes," Felix said. They rushed off and Felix went into the kitchen to see how everything was going. Ralph and Jane, Felix's mom was busy preparing the food.

"Have you guys seen Megan or Kurt they are late?" Felix called.

"Uh nope I dropped Vanellope off at school and came right here," Ralph said.

"I seen them last night but not today," his mom replied as she put a pie in the oven. Uncle Jim and Aunt Scarlett came in and Scarlett grabbed her hostess outfit and Jim stood by the bar getting things ready to make drinks.

"Hey Mom, Dad have you guys seen Megan or Kurt, Felix was looking for them?" Ralph asked.

"Oh yeah I talked to them ten minutes ago. They are running late for they had to drop Anna off at the daycare and had to drive back home for Kurt forgot his apron. They should be here within five minutes," Scarlett said.

"Thanks Aunt Scarlett," Felix called. He was looking everything over making sure they had enough supplies, the booths were wiped down, and everything was in proper working order. Just then the doors opened and it was Megan and Kurt.

"Sorry Felix we got here as soon as we could," Megan said breathlessly as she straightened her blue blouse.

"I am going to help Kelly with the booths," Kurt said giving Megan a quick kiss.

"I will help Bobby with the sound check for the instruments," Megan said.

"Okay hurry, guys we open in fifteen minutes," Felix said. "Okay we need more sugar, salt, Ralph said we need more A1 steak sauce," Felix said making a list. The doors opened again and Felix said, "Sorry folks you will have to come back later we do not open for another fifteen minutes".

"Oh I am sure you can squeeze some time for me," said a calm voice. Felix looked up and a look of annoyance spread on his face. A man about Ralph's height but a few inches shorter and at least 250 pounds with a muscular build stood inside the restaurant with a friendly smile. The man looked about Ralph's age or maybe a few years older. He had silver gray hair held back in a ponytail. Bright green eyes with dark skin that looked like the color of burnt cinnamon, his face had sharp features, and his clothes were a snappy black suit with a white shirt underneath. A pair of shiny black loafers with a black tie and in his hand was a suitcase.

"Good morning Mr. Silver," Felix said politely.

"Please dear boy call me Andrew," Mr. Silver said walking up to him.

"Oh no," Megan whispered from behind the stage.

"What is wrong NutMeg?" Bobby asked his sister. She motioned to where Felix and the man known as Mr. Silver stood. Bobby's face frowned as he glared at Silver. "Wonder what that vulture wants?" Bobby asked. Andrew Silver was a business man that came by buying people's businesses and building his own businesses. So, far he never came to the Fix-It Ranch but seeing him here was not a good sign. Megan chewed her lip looking worried. Bobby saw this and then he gave Megan a reassuring smile. "Easy NutMeg I know Felix will fix Mr. Silver's wagon and send him on his way," he said putting an arm around her. The act calmed her down and they went back to checking the instruments.

"How can I help you?" Felix asked.

"May we talk somewhere private?" Mr. Silver asked.

"Follow me to my office please," Felix said and led him to the back towards the office. Silver sat down as did Felix. "So, Mr. Silver how may I help you?" Felix asked.

"Better question my boy is how can I help you?" Silver said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow.

"Easy, allow me to make you the best business offer ever. Say hello to the Silver Mall," Mr. Silver said. He opened up his suitcase to reveal a small paper model of a giant mall. "Picture this my boy, it will have a 50 restaurants, ten movie theaters, 20 shoe stores, and so much more this place will make this town a fortune," Silver said excitedly.

"That is great so why are you talking to me?" Felix said still not following him.

"Well I was hoping to buy your restaurant and tear it down to build this mall. It is the perfect size and location for it," Silver said.

"I am sorry Mr. Silver but this restaurant has been in my family for as long as I was alive. My mom and dad worked their tails off to make this place where it is now. My aunt and uncle along with every member of my family has made this place special. There is no way I am selling it just so you can build a mall, I am sorry but no," Felix said firmly but politely.

"Oh come on my boy think of the bigger picture here. I can understand how you feel but I will give you any amount of money you want. You and your family will never have to work a day in your life ever again. In return you will be giving many more people jobs and tourists will come," Silver said gently.

"I am sorry but my answer is still no, our restaurant makes us plenty of money and we like working and as for tourists we get plenty and they all come to see the Fix-It Ranch," Felix said.

"Come on Felix, times have changed I can turn this hick town into a tourist hotspot," Silver said.

"Look follow me and you will hear the final answer," Felix said. Silver followed him into the dining area. "Everyone come on out for a second Fix-It Family Meeting," he called. Everyone circled around Felix wondering what was going on. "Mr. Silver here wants to buy this place tear it down and build a mega mall. I already said no but he is offering us a lot of money so this affects everyone so what do you all say?" he asked them.

"Heck no," Bobby and Kelly said firmly.

"I ain't giving up this place for any amount of money," Uncle Jim said firmly.

"This is our home and our life I am not selling," Scarlett said.

"My husband and I worked so hard to get this place the way it is, I can't sell it," Jane said gently.

"I love this place I don't want to get rid of it," Megan said gently.

"Me neither I love performing for people," Kurt said.

"And I like cooking for my customer no way am I interested in selling," Ralph said folding his arms.

"Alright Mr. Silver every Fix-It besides Vanellope my eight year cousin and Anna my 5 month old niece has denied your proposal," Felix said.

"Alright Felix I know when I am beat. Just be careful now there have been a lot of break in's lately so, if you change your mind my offer stands," Mr. Silver said.

"Yeah right no one would rob us," Bobby said.

"Well I wouldn't know but be careful," Mr. Silver said as he quietly left.

"Maybe we should get some security after all there have been some break in's," Uncle Jim said.

"I will look into it right now we have a restaurant to run," Felix said and everyone went back to work. Little did Felix know his security problem was about to be solved.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. New Employee

Chapter 6: New Employee

That same day Tamora was at her house going through the want ads. Niceland was a good place to live but like every place you need money to live. Yet, Tamora was running low on her savings and need to find a job and quick. Scanning all that was hiring was paper boys or dog walkers. "Ah this is frustrating I think I will go for a walk," she said throwing the paper down. Locking her door with her gun in her pocket she headed outside.

It was another cool day and Tamora was enjoying the fresh air. She saw kids playing and couples holding hands. That brought a pain in Tamora's chest but she pushed it away. _Don't think about Brad; don't think about Brad,_ her mind told her. Tears threatened to fall but soon a familiar smell entered her nose. Looking up she saw she was at the Fix-It restaurant. "Maybe I could stop in for a bite," she said and went in. Just like the first time she entered the place was packed. Bobby and the blonde were jamming away. The crowd was dancing and cheering for them.

Working her way down to the bar this time she sat down. "A beer please," Tammy said giving the bartender the money.

"Here ya are darlin," he said. She began to drink the contents and saw Megan giving people their food. Tamora was about to signal Megan to order some nachos or another loaded burger but stopped when she saw the bartender's face. The bartender locked on Megan for a few guys kept eyeing her. Tamora saw this too and just as Megan walked by the men one grabbed her by the arm. "Megan," the bartender hissed. He began to get up but Tamora had already walked over to the men.

"Come on baby we just want a kiss," said the leader.

"Please let me go, I am married," Megan whimpered.

"We won't tell," said the other guy.

"Let her go," Tamora barked. She gave the men an icy stare that made them look at her.

"Whoa hello sexy why don't you sit on my lap," said the second man. He grabbed for Tamora but she grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. The guy yowled in pain as he tried to get away but it wasn't happening.

"You bitch let him go!" the leader said. He released Megan and lunged at Tamora. She grabbed the man she held and threw him at his friend. The two men collided and both knocked into each other. Tamora then grabbed both of them and threw them out of the place.

"Thanks," Megan said smiling shyly. The music had stopped and people stared at the two women.

"Megan are you okay darlin?" asked the bartender.

"Yes, Uncle Jim I am fine," Megan said. The bartender looked at Tamora and he gave her a grateful smile. Then told Bobby to keep playing, the music started and everyone soon forgot the fight.

"Ma'am could you kindly come with me, Megan honey get some water and take a break," Uncle Jim told her. Megan nodded and left to go on her break. Tamora followed Uncle Jim to a hallway down to an office. Uncle Jim knocked on the door and waited patiently. The woman Tamora saw before guessing it was Felix's mom for when she spoke Tamora recognized the voice.

"Jim, what is it?" she asked.

"Jane, is Felix in here?" Jim asked politely.

"Yes, why?" she asked. She saw Tamora and said, "Oh hello dear can we help you?"

"I was told to follow him ma'am," Tamora said politely.

"Felix," Jim called going in.

"What is it Uncle Jim, I need to make a want add for a security person for the restaurant," Felix said not really looking up.

"Put down the want ads Felix here is our new security," Jim said motioning to Tamora.

"Ta-I mean Ms. Calhoun what are you doing here?" Felix asked in utter shock.

"She saved Megan here from some drunken idiots. Used one boy to hit the other one this girlie here has some moves," Jim said.

"What experiences do you have in security?" Jane asked her.

"Well I was in the army since I was 18 and I became a Sargent when I was 23 and I am 26 now but currently retired," Tamora said.

"It is true I did see her medals," Felix said.

"Wow impressive, okay we can hire you," Jane said.

"Don't you want to test me more?" Tamora questioned. She looked at Felix and he just shrugged unable to speak.

"Ralph!" Jim yelled. Tamora saw a man at least seven foot with a muscular build that towered over her.

"What is it dad?" he asked. "Oh hello ma'am," he said politely when he saw Tamora.

"Son meet our new security Ms. Calhoun, but she wants us to test her. I already seen her take down two men but she wants a test. So, we want you to fight her," Jim said.

"Wait what?" Ralph asked looking confused at this. "I can't hit her, no offense ma'am but I can't hit girls," he said.

"I was in the military and they are hiring me to be the security around here. But I want to make sure they know my skills," Tamora said.

"Um Tamora, it is okay you don't need to fight Ralph, I say we hire you if you want the job," Felix said finding his voice. Ralph looked slightly revealed not because he didn't think he could beat Tamora but mostly was so he wouldn't have to fight her. Ralph may look big and mean but he was a gentle giant. He did have a slight temper but not a huge one it only revealed itself when a person harmed someone he loved.

"Felix I can demonstrate," Tamora said.

"Look do you want the job or not?" Felix asked crossing his arms.

"Yes," she said.

"Good you start right now. Go to the front of the stage and keep the crowd in check you are now are bouncer," Felix said. Then he tipped his hat to her and hopped back in his seat.

"Can I go now?" Ralph asked.

"Yes, Ralph go back and cook," Felix said. Ralph went back to the kitchen and Uncle Jim went back to the bar.

"I know you will do a fine job Ms. Calhoun," Jane said smiling. Then went back to check the supplies. Tamora looked at Fix-it and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

He looked and smiled back and said, "Go on get to work ma'am," She left and he went over the expenses. Tamora stood near the band and gazed at the crowd.

"Hey, who are you?" the blonde asked for the band was taking a break.

"I am Tamora Calhoun, the new bouncer," Tamora said.

"Hey you are the girl my cuz went to help with her faucet," the blonde said.

"Oh you must be Kelly," Tamora said.

"The one and only," Kelly said giggling. "Nice moves but don't worry this place is pretty quiet," Kelly said.

"I am sure you will do fine ma'am," Bobby said winking. He led Kelly away so Tamora couldn't hear them.

"Wow our cuz has some game she is a knockout. No wonder he has a crush on her," Kelly said.

"I know, hey you thinking what I am thinking?" Bobby asked smiling a secret smile.

"I think so, Operation Match maker?" Kelly asked sharing his smile.

"Oh yeah time to help Felix move on and find someone new and I do believe Ms. Tamora Calhoun is perfect for him," Bobby said.

"Well if she turns out to be a bitch like Mary and hurt Felix, I don't care I will kick her ass," Kelly said firmly.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem," Bobby said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Megan asked coming out of the kitchen.

"We are going to do Operation Match maker," Kelly said.

"Who are you guys going to do that too?" Megan asked.

"Felix and Tamora," Bobby said.

"Bobby no, Felix would be furious at us for interfering in his love life. You know he is still hung up on Mary," Megan said frowning.

"Yeah and we all remember how Mary treated him," Kelly said firmly.

"Come on NutMeg don't you want Felix to be happy again. I am not saying that he and Tamora will get married but maybe Felix might go on a date with her. It is just Felix needs to move on and Tamora does seem nice right?" Bobby asked.

"Well she did save me and Felix was happy when he went to her house to fix her faucet," Megan said for she heard that conversation from Kelly. "Okay I still don't think we should interfere but I do want Felix to be happy so I'm in," Megan said. The two siblings and cousin placed the hands together sealing a pact.

"Operation Match maker is a go," Bobby said smiling widely.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Odd Fears

Chapter 7: Odd Fears

While Bobby, Kelly, and Megan were planning Operation Matchmaker, it seemed that the spark of love was trying to ignite in Felix and Tamora. But both individuals were too stubborn to admit it. Each one suffering from a heart break and both too scared to get hurt again. Felix did his best to avoid Tamora but act like he was doing a usual business routine. As for Tamora, she was acting like she was back in the army and focused solely on keeping order at the Fix-It Ranch.

The other Fix-It members were making Tamora feel like one of the family. Felix's mom simply adored her and his aunt liked her too. "Tamora, dear how are you doing?" Jane asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Just fine ma'am," Tamora said.

"Well remember dear if you get hungry just go talk to Ralph, that boy sure can cook," Jane said.

"Yes ma'am thank you ma'am," Tamora said politely.

"Please dear you work for us there for you are family call me Jane or if you must stick with being proper call me Mrs. Fix-it," Jane said sweetly. Tamora looked away for a wave of emotions was coming over her. It had been a long time since she had or was part of a family.

"With all due respect ma'am I think I will stick with calling you ma'am," she said firmly but gently.

"Very well Tamora dear but if you change your mind," Jane said still smiling. Tamora nodded and went back into the kitchen. Megan came out handing people food while Uncle Jim was setting people up at the bar. Bobby and Kelly were rocking the house making people move to the music. Vanellope was showing people to their seats and helping Kurt clear off tables. The little girl ran so fast she tripped and was about to fall if Tamora didn't catch her.

"Thanks lady," Vanellope said smiling wide.

"No problem kid but be more careful," Tamora told her. Tamora watched as Vanellope made it safely to another table clearing it off for more customers. It seemed all the Fix-Its were scurrying from one place to another to make everyone feel happy. Yet, Tamora stayed at her post making sure no one caused any trouble. Her eyes saw a couple dancing and a tear almost slid down her face. Brad used to take her dancing whenever they got relief from the army. Or sometimes they would be outside and he would turn on some old radio and they dance to whatever music was playing. She missed him a great deal and shook her head to make the tears stop.

Soon night fell and it was closing time. "Alright everyone have a good night," Ralph said as he called Vanellope to him. She climbed on his back and walked her out to his truck.

"Bye everyone," Megan said as Kurt opened the door for her.

"Come on Mama let's head on home," Jim told Scarlett. Jane saw Tamora getting ready to leave and saw how dark it was outside.

"Tamora dear, are you driving home?" Jane asked.

"Uh no ma'am I usually walk home," Tamora said.

"Heavens no it is way too dangerous for you to be walking home alone so late," Jane said frowning.

"Really ma'am it is no big deal I walked home alone before and I can handle myself," Tamora assured her. She was getting a little embarrassed for no one fussed over her since her mom died.

"Still I wouldn't feel right having you walk home alone," Jane said. Both Kelly and Bobby exchanged a secret look and a light bulb went off in their heads.

"Hey Aunt Jane maybe Felix could walk Tamora home. He usually walks home anyways and Tamora does live like a block away from where he lives. So, he wouldn't be going too far out of his way," Kelly said smiling.

"Yeah mom Felix can walk Ms. Calhoun home," Bobby said.

"Really it is fine," Tamora said but no one was listening.

"Good Bobby go fetch your brother before he leaves" Jane said to her son.

"Yes, ma'am" Bobby said and in a flash went to fetch Felix.

"What is going on?" Felix asked for Bobby was literally dragging him out of his office.

"You are going to walk Ms. Calhoun home," Bobby said grinning like the devil.

"I am?" Felix asked in a confused voice.

"Oh thank you Felix dear you are so sweet to do that," his mom said. And before Tamora or Felix could utter a word they were both scooted out the door by Kelly and Bobby.

"You get her home safely cuz," Kelly said grinning and went back inside.

"Um what just happened?" Tamora questioned.

"Sorry my mom well everyone in my family can be a bit pushy. If you don't want me to walk you home it is fine," Felix said not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"It is fine wouldn't want you to get yelled at by your Mother or would she yell at you?" Tamora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Allow a young lady to walk herself home alone in the dark, oh yeah I would get yelled at," Felix said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well let's go then," Tamora said walking briskly down the street.

"Again I am sorry my mom means well," Felix said.

"Yeah she seems like a nice lady all of your family is nice," Tamora said.

"Even Bobby?" Felix joked.

"Even Bobby," Tamora said giggling a little. They walked in silence for a minute when they came to the park. A duck came waddling up and quacked at them making Felix jump. Tamora was shocked by this to see Felix quiver at the sight of a mere duck. Biting her lip to keep from laughing she shooed the creature away. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry about that but I have this fear of ducks," he said feeling completely embarrassed.

"Why are you afraid of ducks?" Tamora asked growing curious.

"Well when I was about four or five my dad would buy the old stale bread they would throw out from the local bread store. They would sell it to him for like 10 cents a loaf and we would go to the park to feed the ducks. One day Ralph came with us and I had trouble opening the bag. Just then a group of hungry ducks surrounded me quacking angrily. It scared me so bad I began to cry and Dad grabbed me and we ran. Well I still had the bread in my hands and the ducks were chasing us. We sure looked silly for Ralph was rolling over laughing till he shouted at me to drop the bread. I did and the ducks ate it but ever since then I was scared of ducks. Pretty silly huh?" Felix asked.

"Actually no everyone fears something," Tamora said.

"Really what are you afraid of?" Felix asked. Before she could speak her face went chalk white on her hand for she rested it on a tree when Felix told his story. A small bug maybe a ladybug was crawling on her hand. Like Felix her body began to tremble and shake.

"Get it off, get it off!" Tamora shouted.

"Easy Tammy I got it," Felix said gently. He cupped his hands and the ladybug crawled onto his hands and he walked over to another tree.

"Careful it could bite you," Tamora said growing worried for Felix. He reassured her with a smile and gently place the bug one a small branch. Tamora immediately relaxed once she saw the bug was far away from her. "So, I am afraid of ducks and you are afraid of bugs," he said.

"I guess so," she said frowning.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Felix said. He held out his pinkie and said, "I pinkie swear not to tell". Tamora felt ridiculous but he looked so sweet so she wrapped her pinkie around his. They walked onto Tamora's house and Felix stood by her door.

"Good night Mrs. Calhoun pleasant dreams," he said tipping his hat to her.

"You can call me Tamora but you can call me Tammy too if you like, you called me it during the bug incident," she said.

"I am sorry I was just trying to calm you down it slipped," Felix said taking his hat off.

"Easy Fix-It I liked it you can call me Tammy whenever you want," she said now smiling.

"Then call me Felix, Tammy," he said smiling.

"Okay Felix see you tomorrow and if any ducks bother you just call me and I will save you," Tamora said gently.

"And if any bugs scare you call me and I will protect you," Felix said. They smiled and Tamora went inside her house and watched till he was a speck in the darkness.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Memories of Broken Hearts

Chapter Eight: Memories of Broken Hearts

Ever since the walk home Tamora and Felix slowly formed a friendship. Tamora would often ask Felix to walk her home and have him call her to make sure he got home safe. It was weird she felt that she could trust him. He was so sweet and kind. Felix listened to her when she talked and never tried anything fresh. At first it was cute but then she began to notice whenever any females that weren't related to Felix tried to flirt with him, he didn't give them much mind.

Tamora first noticed this when two redheads with hazel eyes came walking up to the restaurant. They came in and order some ice teas. They first saw Bobby and smiled at him. "Hey Bobby," they said grinning innocently at him.

"Hey Nicky and Alice, how you lovely angels been?" Bobby asked winking at them. They giggled at him and then Felix came in.

"Hi Felix," Nicky or Alice said Tamora really didn't know.

"Hey Alice and hello Nicky," Felix said without looking up.

"You are looking real cute today Felix," Nicky said winking at him.

"Thanks you too," he said and went on into the kitchen. Tamora was shocked for it seemed both girls were flirting with Felix but he was either being shy or just plain oblivious. She saw Bobby frowning and shaking his head. Bobby went back over to the stage and the girls paid for their tea and left. Megan came out and began wiping off tables.

"Hey Megan can I ask you a question?" Tamora asked. She felt awkward talking to Felix's little sister about something that wasn't her business but she was just concerned.

"Sure Tamora what is it?" Megan asked looking up at her.

"Well I noticed that there were two girls in here. They were flirting with Bobby but when they tried to flirt with Felix well he was either being shy or oblivious to it. So, I was wondering if you knew why he was acting that way." Tamora asked.

Megan bit her lip a thing she did a lot when she was nervous. "I can't tell you Felix would be so upset if I told," she said looking away.

"Why would he be upset?" Tamora asked now growing concerned.

"It is all her fault why did she have to hurt him," Megan said shedding a tear.

"Easy Megan, who hurt Felix," Tamora said gently giving the girl a napkin. Megan took it and wiped her eyes. Then looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I will tell you a little but please you have to swear never to tell Felix. It would just hurt him more he never wants anyone to mention her name," Megan whispered growing serious.

"I promise," Tamora whispered back. Megan looked at her long and hard as if she was debating to trust Tamora with whatever secret she was keeping for Felix.

Finally she said, "Alright the person who hurt Felix her name was Mary Thompson". The way Megan said the name Mary was as though she was saying the Devil's name. "She was Felix's ex-girlfriend. They were high school sweethearts and they dated all throughout high school. It was a regular old fashioned romance. Felix was head over heels that he never saw any girl but Mary. Till finally when he was about 22 he proposed to Mary. She said yes and the whole family was so happy. The wedding was going to take a year to plan but on the day of the wedding Mary left Felix. He never said why but she did and he was crushed. Then two years later when Felix was 25 Dad died and ever since Felix's depression grew worse. It was only a year later he got out of it but ever since then Felix never allowed himself to fall in love again all because of what Mary did to him," Megan said crying again. Tamora frowned and shed a silent tear of her own.

"I am so sorry poor Felix," Tamora said.

"Yeah now you know," Megan said and silently went back to wiping off tables. Tamora slowly digested what Megan had told her and tried to find a way to tell Felix that he was not alone when it came to having a broken heart. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Soon it was closing time and the Fix-Its were all heading home. Except for Felix, he was planning on staying late to look over the records for the previous week.

"Bye Tamora see you tomorrow," Bobby said.

"Later T," Kelly said smiling. Tamora smiled a little for no one besides Brad and Felix gave her a nickname before.

"Bye guys," she said. She was planning on going home but seeing as how Felix was still here and it was her job to keep the place safe, she decided to stay. Tamora walked on down the hall to Felix's office. The door was opened a crack and she peered inside. She saw Felix sitting in his chair looking at an old picture. It showed a younger Felix smiling with a dark haired blue eyed beauty with her arms around his neck. They both seemed so happy and to Tamora's surprise Felix was holding an old engagement box with the ring showing. A small tear fell from Felix's face as he put the ring back in his desk. _The woman in the picture must be Mary,_ Tamora thought to herself. Suddenly the door creaked and Felix quickly put the picture back in the drawer.

"Whose there?" he asked sharply.

"It's just me Felix," Tamora said softly appearing into the room.

"Oh hey I thought you left," Felix said his face softening when he saw her.

"Well I heard you were staying late so I thought I would stay and make sure you are okay," she said.

"Oh Tammy, you didn't have to do that. Please go on home it is late and you should get some sleep," Felix said. Tamora frowned a bit for she remembered seeing Felix shed a tear for this Mary girl and wanted to know the full story. But, how to go about asking him about her would be the real trick.

"I know but I will be okay," Tamora said gently. He shrugged his shoulders and began to go over the records. Tamora looked around trying to work up the conversation but had no idea how. She could kill men from miles away from her, gut them like fish, and make men twice her size cry like little girls. But trying to form a conversation was not easy. "Um Felix, you and I we are friends right?" she asked.

"Of course Tamora," he said gently.

"So, if you have something you wanted to tell me you would tell me right?" she asked still trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Um sure I guess," Felix said looking at her with a confused look.

"Well I wanted to ask you a personal question if I may," Tamora said.

"Ask away," he told her.

"Why is it a sweet guy like you with so many good qualities has no women chasing after you or have a girlfriend?" she asked taking the direct route.

Felix blushed and avoided eye contact. "Just busy with the business besides not many girls are interested in me," he told her.

"Those two redheads seemed interested in you," Tamora said.

"Is there a reason why you are asking these questions? Did Bobby or Kelly put you up to this?" Felix asked sounding a tad annoyed.

"No one put me up to anything I just wanted to know for I am concerned about you," Tamora said firmly.

"Okay, if you want to know yes I did have a girlfriend and I was going to marry her but she hurt me and left me at the altar," Felix said his face saddening as he remembered that day.

"Why did she do that?" Tamora asked. Felix turned away not wanting to remember it. Tamora placed a hand on his shoulder and softly whispered, "Come on short stack you can tell me anything, I am your friend remember". Felix looked at her with such pain in his eyes Tamora wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Her name was Ma-Mary Thompson and she was my high school sweetheart. We dated all throughout high school till finally I proposed to her. When she said yes it was the happiest day of my life. My whole family helped prepared for the wedding but on the wedding day I saw her kissing Gene Banker, the mayor's son. When I confronted them about it I found out Mary had been seeing Gene for years and finally he was going to take a job as a mayor in a high class type of town. Mary said she loved Gene and could never settle for a hick boy like me and that she needed a real man to take care of her. She gave my ring back and left with Gene I was heartbroken. I just couldn't believe it I done everything I could to show her that I loved her and she left me for another man. Ever since that day I never let any woman get that close to me again for I couldn't stand having my heart broken a second time," Felix said shedding tears at last.

Tamora held him as she cried with him. Anger boiled in her body at the thought of this Mary girl dissing Felix like that. If Mary was here right now she would punch her in the face. "Hey Felix it is not so bad. I know how you feel," she said. He let go and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I like you had my heart broken. When I went to the army I fell in love with a man named Brad Scott. He was the most handsome and bravest man I knew. His nickname for me was Dynamite Gal for he said I was pure dynamite. Anyways he courted me during our service and soon proposed to me. I was so happy we planned on leaving the army and starting a new life for us. But fate had other plans for on the night before our wedding an insect I still am not sure whether it was a beetle or a spider but it crept inside Brad's room and bit him. The next day he acted a little sick but we had the ceremony. Before we could say our vows he toppled over and was rushed to the hospital but died instantly. To this day I hate all insects," Tamora said shedding tears of her own.

"That is why you told me to be careful when I held that bug in my hand," Felix said.

"Yes, and it has been a year since he died and I tried to start over like we planned," Tamora said. She never mentioned this to anyone but Felix seemed the right choice.

"Well it looks like we have another thing in common," Felix said holding her hands. She looked down at him and smiled a bit as he smiled back.

"I guess we do," Tamora said.

"Thanks for telling me your story Tammy and for helping me with mine," Felix said.

"Anytime and thanks for listening after all what are friends for?" she asked. They both smiled but once they let go of each other's hands in their hearts they knew something changed between them. And that this was only the beginning.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. And a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with the title.


	9. Starting Over

Chapter 9: Starting Over

Felix was at his desk his hand was shaking slightly. Getting up from his chair he began pacing back and forth. "Okay Felix, you can do this you can do this," he told himself.

"You can do what?" Bobby asked. He came in to get Felix for one of the sinks in the men's room was leaking. When Bobby opened the door he saw his big bro pacing wearing a hole in the floor.

"Goodness sake Bobby don't sneak up on me like that!" Felix snapped jumping slightly.

"Sorry bro, but what is the matter? You look all pale and shaky, did you eat this morning?" Bobby asked folding his arms.

"Yes, I ate I just need some time to do something important," Felix said.

"You are not planning on selling this place to that vulture Andrew Silver are you?" Bobby demanded.

"Why in the world would I sell this place? I would never sell this place to anyone especially to Mr. Silver. No, the important thing I need to do is to find a way to ask Tamora out!" Felix shouted getting mad at Bobby for assuming he would ever sell the family business.

"Yes, thank you Lord Almighty it has happened, you are moving on go bro!" Bobby cheered slapping his brother on the back. "Oh man we were all getting worried about you but I knew you liked her I knew it," Bobby said grinning wickedly.

"Shhh, keep your voice down she may hear you!" Felix snapped. He looked down the hall but didn't see anyone. "Look I do like Tamora but I am worried she only likes me as a friend," Felix said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course she likes you bro but it is way more than a friend, why do you think she always asks _you _to walk her home? Even though she claimed to want to walk home by herself but when Mom made you take her home. Tamora always asks you to walk her home and have you call her to make sure you got home safe. Remember that one time you were like ten minutes late and she called two times in a row asking for you. But you had to help Kelly with her car or something. Now tell me why would she do that unless she liked you?" Bobby asked.

"I know she cares about me but am I rushing things I only known her for a few months?" Felix asked.

"No crazy ask her out do it!" Bobby yelled.

"Okay just keep your voice down and please don't tell anyone I don't want to embarrass her especially if she doesn't feel the same way," Felix said.

"Cross my heart bro my lips are sealed," Bobby said. Then he told Felix why he original came to his office and Felix fixed the leaky sink. Later that night everyone was heading on home. Though Felix was checking the expenses one last time and Tamora was waiting like always.

"Hey short stack you ready to go?" Tamora asked poking her head through the open door.

"Yeah Tammy just give me a second," Felix said. Once she was gone Felix took a deep breath. "Okay just ask and if she says no drop it don't be pushy," he said. He grabbed his stuff and headed down the hall. Tamora was turning off the lights and checking everything.

"Okay everything looks secure ready to head on home?" Tamora asked. She blushed when she said that and quickly said, "I mean ready to take me home?" That sounded worse to her and she quickly said, "I mean ready to walk me home?" When she blushed she looked even cuter. Felix just stared for a few moments enjoying the moment.

"Yeah Tammy, um before we go I wanted to ask you something?" Felix said.

"Okay Felix, what is it?" she asked. _Man I am glad he didn't say anything about my slip up. Wonder what he wants to ask me?_ Tamora wondered.

"Um well you know I care for you and I know you care for me. If you don't want too I understand but I was wondering if you would like to," Felix began. He was blushing so much Tamora held in a giggle for he was so adorable when he blushed. Just then the doors burst open and two masked figures came crashing through.

"Alright hands in the air we are robbing this place!" shouted the leader. They had two hand guns wearing dark clothes.

"Stand next to the wall and don't move or we shoot!" yelled the second.

"I don't think so," Tamora snarled. With a swift motion all the lights were turned off. "Felix follow me," Tamora whispered.

"Hey where did they go?" asked the leader. All the lights now off the two robbers couldn't see anything but Tamora with her army training would be fine.

"Stay here and call the cops I will disarm them," she said.

"No Tammy, I don't want you to be harmed," Felix whispered.

"Hey I can handle myself shorty now hurry call the cops," Tamora told him.

"Be careful," he whispered. Felix grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Tamora snuck up behind the second man and attacked him from behind. Before he could yell out to his partner he was knocked out.

"Ed, where are you?" his partner yelled. He was growing nervous this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. The last robber kept stumbling trying to find a light switch. Tamora attacked him but this guy was more of a challenge. He ducked and threw her to the floor. Once he was on top of her, he punched her face. Felix already called the police and they would be arriving soon saw Tamora in trouble. His face grew serious and he went to the office and grabbed his hammer.

Tamora rustled with the guy but he was a bit stronger than her. "So, much for your tricks eh babe, maybe you and I can have some fun," the leader said growing cocky.

"I don't think so," Felix snapped and whacked the guy on the back with his hammer. The guy yelped and rolled off of Tamora. He glared at Felix and raised his gun. A gun shot was heard at the same time Felix threw his hammer at the guy. It hit him on the head and the guy fell flat.

"FELIX!" Tamora shouted turning on the lights. She saw both men out and turned her attention to the short handy man.

"It's okay Tammy, it is okay," he assured her for the bullet hit a chair and not him. Before he could speak again he found himself being yanked by the front of his collar.

Tamora was glaring at him with tears in her eyes. He was scared wondering what she would do and then felt her lips on his. His eyes widened with surprise as he kissed her back. When she pulled away she whispered firmly, "Never scare me like that again". Then she put him down and they waited for the cops. Within minutes the robbers were caught and to everyone's shock they worked for Mr. Silver. Apparently whoever didn't sell to Silver these guys would rob from the business or break things so the owners would have to sell.

When the owners found out about it they all identified the men as the same men who ruffed up their stores and Silver was put away. Once things died down Felix again returned to his original question. He was walking Tamora home and he again was going to ask her out. "Um Tammy remember last night when I was going to ask you something?" Felix asked.

"Oh yeah what was it?" Tamora asked remembering.

"Well I was going to ask you out on a date?" Felix said. Tamora stopped and stared at him a bit shocked. "I mean if you don't want to I understand but when you kissed me I thought we were more than friends. Of course I might have misread that," Felix rambled blushing uncontrollably.

Once again he felt Tamora seize him by the front of his collar and she said with a smirk. "Let's start the date off with a kiss". He felt her lips on his and his heart soared. Felix kissed her back and was happy he found Tamora, a girl that helped him start over.

The End

Author's Note: In case you are wondering I plan on doing a sequel. Either Mary comes back wanting Felix or Silver gets out of prison wanting revenge but the sequel will end once Tamora and Felix get married. So, if anyone has any ideas of suggestions let me know. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
